Fight Song
by Mystic Stars
Summary: Natsu cheated on Lucy with Lisanna. But she refused to show her tears because she knew how she would feel at the end. Not the best summary, but please bear with me. Based off the song Fight Song by Rachel Platten. (EDITED)


**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! This story was inspired by _Fight Song_ by _Rachel Platten._ I fell in love with the song the moment I heard it, then this idea popped into my head. So, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

 ** _Fight Song_**

* * *

Lucy was walking down the crowded street, fists clenched painfully and tears in her beautiful brown eyes. _'How could he do that to me? I loved him with everything I had within me! And he cheated on me!'_

 **Flashback**

 _Lucy was gleefully walking through the corridors of the prestigious Fairy Tail University. Her pale cheeks were dusted with a pale pink blush and face-splitting grin plastered on her face. 'Natsu asked me out on a date~! A date! I haven't been able to see him for a few days now. Whenever I asked him to hang out, he always told me he was busy with something else. I wonder what was so important. Probably an assignment he had to do. But he could've asked me to help him with it. Oh well, I get to see him today so I'm happy. I wonder where we're going?' Lucy thought excitedly._

 _Lucy turned left to her designated destination: the cafeteria. Of course Natsu would choose the cafeteria out of all the places in the building. The cafeteria, or any place with food for that matter, was his favourite place in the world. Lucy walked to the table that was the closest to the entrance. Lucy sat and waited. 'Natsu told me to go ahead and give ten minutes to catch up with me.' So Lucy waited. Ten minutes passed and Natsu had not arrived. Lucy frowned. 'He said ten minutes. Maybe I was too prompt and I got here faster than I expected. Maybe I misheard him and he said twenty minutes instead of ten? That's probably it.'_

 _Fifteen minutes._

 _Twenty minutes._

 _Twenty-five minutes._

 _Thirty minutes._

 _Thirty-five minutes._

 _Soon a whole hour passed and Natsu still had not arrived. Now Lucy was worried. 'What happened? Was he hurt? Did he forget? Knowing that knucklehead, he probably forgot about our date and is fighting another pointless battle with Gray.' Lucy's frown deepened. 'But it isn't like him to forget an important event. It doesn't matter what type, he always appears early, even if he doesn't want to go. So what happened?' Lucy rose from her seat and walked out of the cafeteria. 'I'll go find him. He couldn't left yet, I'm sure of it.'_

 _Lucy turned right and walked into the corridors of the building. She walked for a couple of minutes turning right again to enter another part of the corridor. She walked down for about ten minutes before she started hearing sounds. She paused. It sounded like kissing. Lucy blushed deeply. 'A couple kissing in school? Even though no one is around, they must have been that desperate.' Lucy was about to leave when she heard a voice. "Natsu..." Lucy froze. Natsu? That is what she heard, right? Lucy listened closely as she followed the voice. Soon she found herself in front of the janitor's closet. 'The janitor's closet?' Lucy asked herself. "Natsu...ah...please don't stop..." Lucy's raging heart stopped. She opened the door so hard it banged against the wall adjacent to it. Lucy's frozen heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Inside was Natsu and Lisanna pressed against the wall. Lisanna was half naked, her pale cheek covered in a light rosy pink blush and her eyes glazed over. She had love bites all over her neck, collarbone and chest._

 _Natsu had been stripped of his signature scarf, black leather jacket and flame-red t-shirt. He had placed his hands on Lisanna's waist, while Lisanna had her hands embedded her hands in his pink locks. Natsu's face paled and his eyes widened. "L-Lucy..." Lucy had died at that moment. She was drowning in the dark waters that was her realization. Natsu was cheating on her. With Lisanna._ _'Natsu...Lisanna...Natsu...Lisanna. Natsu...and Lisanna. Natsu is cheating on me with Lisanna.' Lucy thought in still shock. "N-Natsu..." Lucy choked out. She slowly started to back away from them. Natsu's eyes widened even further. "Oh God, Lucy!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist. "No!" Lucy screamed at him as she pulled her wrist from his grip. "Wait Lucy! I can explain!" He yelled desperately. "Can you Natsu?! Can you really?!" She screamed at him._

 _Hot, angry tears welled up in Lucy's chocolate eyes. "Can you Natsu?! I'm waiting!" She screamed as she held her left hand to her chest as if it had been burnt. Natsu retracted his hand and looked down to the floor. "L-Lucy..." Lisanna breathed out as she reached out for Lucy, but she just backed away. "You're both despicable! How could you Natsu?! Lisanna! I thought you were my friend!" Lucy screamed at them. Lisanna visibly flinched and backed away as she hugged herself. Natsu tightly clenched both fists. "Lucy I..." Natsu drifted off. Lucy bowed her head as her tears threatened to fall. She tightly held her hand to her heart as her shoulders shook. No. Lucy refused to cry. She refused to show them her tears. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She's cried her way through her whole life, despite all the pleasures she was given. This was one place where she refused to show her tears._

 _"I loved you Natsu! I loved you with everything I had! And you cheated on me!" Lucy screamed so loud, Natsu winced. "Lucy, I'm sorry-" Natsu started. "You're sorry?! Sorry?! How does that make anything better Natsu?!" She yelled. Lisanna let herself fall on her knees as she cried. "Lucy, I'm so sorry...I really am...it wasn't my intention to cheat you with Natsu..." She whispered. Lucy turned away from them._

 _"Do you love her?" Lucy whispered. Natsu looked up, shocked. "What?" He asked. "Do you love her?" She repeated, raising her voice slightly. Natsu stared at Lucy's back. Did he love Lisanna? Did he? "Yes." Lucy smiled bitterly. "Then you belong to each other." She whispered ruefully. Natsu's eyes widened. Lisanna looked up shocked as her eyes widened. "Lucy?" She whispered. Lucy turned towards them and smiled a true smile. "If you love each other, then you belong together."_

 _"L-Lucy..." Natsu whispered. Lucy's smile just broadened. Lucy looked out of the window on her right. The sun's rays penetrated the glass and lit up the area around Lucy. She looked at them again. "You both love each other deeply, so live your lives together to the fullest. Make sure you love Lisanna properly, Natsu. Or else." Lucy whispered._

 _With that, Lucy turned around and walked away from the duo. As she walked on, she could hear Lisanna's sobs and Natsu trying to comfort her. She smiled ruefully. She definitely loved Natsu with her whole being. And she still did. Despite the fact that she loathed him at the same time. Suddenly, the feelings she was holding back washed over her like a massive tidal wave. Sadness, regret, anger, disappointment and hatred. She felt like screaming her heart out. 'How could he?! I loved him with everything I had! And he cheated on me, with my friend, nonetheless.'_

 **End of flashback**

Lucy was walking down the crowded streets, fists clenched painfully and tears in her beautiful brown eyes. _'How could he do that to me? I loved him with everything I had within me! And he cheated on me!'_

Lucy walked until she reached her apartment on Strawberry street. She hurriedly look through her backpack for her apartment keys. As soon as she found them she chose one and stuck the key in the hole of the lock. Unlocking her door, she first removed her shoes and then hastily walked to her bedroom. As soon as she entered, she ran straight to her bed. She pulled the thick covers and buried herself under them. Her tears still stung her eyes, threatening to break loose. But she still refused to cry. 'I won't cry! I won't cry! I won't cry!' She screamed mentally. Even though she was at home, she still refused to cry. 'This isn't about people watching me cry anymore! This is for my pride! I promised Mama and myself I wouldn't cry unless it was absolutely necessary! This doesn't count! A break-up doesn't count!'

Memories of her mother flooded her mind. The times when they would play in the park, bake countless pastries in the kitchen, play brainless games in her bedroom. Her mother helping her with her homework or reading stories to her before she would fall asleep. Then she thought of when her mother had fallen ill and suddenly her world had crumbled at that moment. She remembers what her mother told just before died.

 **Flashback**

 _"Lucy, why are you crying?" Layla asked her seven-year-old daughter as she lay on her deathbed."M-Mama is-s d-dying! I-I don't w-want M-Mama to d-die!" Lucy sobbed. Her whole face was red, eyes red and puffy, snot travelling out her nose. She was basically a wet mess. "Lucy, don't cry. Do you hear me? Don't cry over something so pitiful. Lucy. Promise me? Promise me and yourself you won't cry unless the situation is completely hopeless. Do you promise, Lucy?" Layla asked Lucy. She nodded vigorously. "I p-promise Mama!"_

 **End of flashback**

Lucy promised her mother. Lucy promised her mother she would not cry unless the situation was completely hopeless. And it wasn't hopeless. Lucy could still stand and defend herself. A break-up wasn't hopeless. She knew she could still help herself and she could start by not crying. What was the point of crying over something that was already over? Lucy could bawl her eyes out for days and nothing would change. Natsu and Lisanna would blissfully move on with their lives and Lucy would still be stuck in the past. So, there was no point crying. There wasn't.

Lucy knew she was stronger than that. She wanted to make both herself and her mother proud. Lucy grinned slightly. She was strong. Something as feeble as a break-up couldn't bring her down. She still had a lot of fight left in her after all.

* * *

 **Finally finished! I think this took me about 2-3 hours. Crazy, huh? Oh, well. I really hope you all enjoyed this story! I love you guys! I know some people read this story before I changed it, so if you guys or anyone else who didn't read it before the change have any questions, feel free to ask me via PM.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Mystic Stars**

 _ **(EDITED: 27/06/2015)**_


End file.
